Cookies
by Pastel Galaxies
Summary: What happens when team RWBY finds mystery cookies at their doorstep? What will they do? (One-shot and I took a wild guess at Ren's semblance.)


Blake was the first person in the dorm awake, as usual. She tiptoed out of her bed and prepared for upcoming day. She knew that she needed to be ready for anything, even though it was a weekend. She began her morning ritual when she heard a knock at her door, only audible to her due to her faunus benefits. She rushed to the door, only to find a plate of cookies. There was a note wedged between some of them that read, 'hey'. She did not know what to do with the mysterious pastries and was interrupted by the alarm in their room sound. Why would Weiss set an alarm on a weekemd?

"Weeeeeeeeeeiss. Waaaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuuuuup." Ruby mumbled. "Turn off the ala-" She turned and saw the cookies that Blake was holding. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?"

"Ruby! Quiet!" Weiss snapped. Ruby and Weiss climbed out of bed and began to argue. Blake decided to break the argument.

"What should I do with these cookies?"

"Eat them!"

"Throw them away."

"Shut up Weiss!" Everyone turned to see Yang lying on her bed, seductively.

"Yang! Stop! That's weird!" Ruby yelled at her sister who just giggled in response.

"Guys! I don't know where these ca-" Blake was cut off by Weiss.

"Fine! You can have one."

"Yay!" Ruby grabbed a cookie from the plate and shoved it into her mouth before Blake could stop her.

"By the way, where did you get those?" Yang asked, jumping off her bed and shaking the whole room.

"Please stop that." Blake hissed. "I found the cookies with a note outside the door." Yang picked up the note and mumbled curses under her breath.

"Goodbye Ruby. Nice to know you." Before anyone could ask, Yang grabbed her gauntlets, stomped to JNPR's dorm, and entered without knocking.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Weiss was furious. "You poisoned our leader!"

"I tried to warn you."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"You are so useless."

"Guys?" Ruby interrupted. "I don't feel good."

...

Yang barged into team JNPR's room while Pyrrha was trying to restrain and kiss Jaune.

"Woops, didn't mean to interrupt." Pyrrha slid off of her prey and looked at the intruder as if nothing happened. "Anyways, Ren I need you. Now." Yang grabbed Ren and dragged him to the bathroom.

"What are you going to do to my Ren?" Nora screamed. Yang ignored her.

"What is going on this time?" Ren questioned his captor.

"He trolled us. Again." Yang's eyes began burning red. "He poisoned my sister with cookies. You know what to do." Ren began meditating, focusing his soul. After several moments of meditation, she disappeared, only leaving a small yellow flame behind.

...

Ruby was acting strangely after eating the poisoned pastry. She was stratching at her skin, like there were bugs underneath it. She also began bleeding in several spots, due to excessive itching. She was also yelling random things that did not make sense.

"Ruby! Please stop!" Blake yelled as she tried holding her arms behind her. Ruby was stronger and kept breaking free. "Weiss! Help me!"

She huffed, "She must get that strength from living with that brute." Blake couldn't help but agree. "What should we do?"

"I still don't know, but I think Yang might have an answer."

"What makes you say that?"

"She seemed like she had a good idea."

"I doubt it. She never has good ideas." Blake was reminded of the time when Yang tried to cook breakfast with her semblance and dust. A burn crystal was accidently dropped into a fire and exploded. The other three team members recieved third degree burns and were in the hospital for three weeks. When they were released, Weiss turned Yang into a Yangcicle. Blake hurt just thinking about the mishap. "Also, I think she was just mad."

"Still, we should trust her. It seems like this has happened before." Ruby collasped in Blake's arms after struggling to break free. The remaining members froze in fright. The last time they hurt Ruby, Yang sent them to the hospital. They did not want that to happen again.

"Blake! Do something!" Blake began slapping Ruby, trying to break her trance. She didn't react. She kept staring into space as if she fell asleep with her eyes open.

"Weiss, go to the infirmary and talk to a nurse. They should be able to help."

"No! I don't want to leave her!" Weiss yelled without realizing what she said. She began blushing as she realized her mistake and ran to the bathroom. Blake sighed and dragged Ruby onto her bed.

...

Yang woke up in near complete darkness. The only light coming from her eyes and a blue light far away. She frantically searched her pockets for the only link to her world, a small pocket knife. If she lost it, she could never return to her home. She found her link, sighed, and charged toward the blue light, yelling curses as she got closer.

The light turned and responded in a deep voice, "hello. did you like your gift?"

"Not funny." She growled.

"i find it funny."

"What is the cure for this?"

"only time can cure."

"So vague, but I will get my revenge. I will attack your brother. Your friends too. You can count on it."

"using what, buttercups?"

"Haha. You think you're so funny. Just know," She leaned in closer, smirking. "I will get my revenge." That was all she could say before passing out.

...

Ruby had no idea what was happening to her. She lost control of her body shortly after eating the cookie. Why would cookies betray her like that? They were her friends! She wanted to move but was unable to control herself. Suddenly, she stopped struggling and saw a giant cookie standing in front of her.

It boomed, "I am the Cookie God. I have come to take you on adventures and crown you Queen of Cookie Land. Follow me!" It leaped away followed by a trail of chocolate chips. Ruby had no idea what was happening, but decided to follow it. They boarded a giant cookie ship and sailed a sea of milk.

...

Yang woke up in team JNPR's bathroom with Ren. He looked at her, exhausted.

"Did you see him? Did he say anything?"

"He was there, but he did not say anything important. 'only time can cure.' What does that mean?"

"I think you just have to wait until the poison wears off."

"Okay." She sighed. "Thanks bro!" She enveloped Ren in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. She held it long enough for Nora to storm into the bathroom and catch her.

"What are you doing to my precious?" She screeched.

"Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Yang defended, realizing the stereotypical mistake.

"Seriously Nora," Ren said. "She is not doing anything bad to me. I promise." Nora ignored his plead and grabbed Magnhild off the table next to her, fueled by rage. Yang and Ren pushed her out of the way and dashed to RWBY's dorm.

...

"Ok." Cookie God said. "We need to reach the Golden Cookie Island to save the Ice Princess. She was captured by the Sun Dragon many years ago and many have tried to save her." Ruby was watching a catfish swim lazily as the cookie rambled on. "Only one has returned from their expedition. It said that the dragon has power that only a savior in red could save us from. We believe that is you. Ruby! Do you accept our challenge?" She nodded in return. "Great! We are almost at the island. Prepare yourself." Ruby grabbed her baby, Crescent Rose, off her back and waited for the boat to reach the island.

...

Blake began panicking. She was the only useful teammate left in the room. She had to think of a plan before Yang returned. Team RWBY would become Team RY if she saw the mess. She sat down next to her unconscious leader and began to think. She knew this mess happened because she grabbed the cookies outside the door. She could have placed them in front of Team CRDL's dorm instead. They deserve that after messing with Jaune. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding at the door. She opened the door to find Yang and Ren being pursued by Nora. She seemed mad. The two victims flopped into the room, slamming the door before their psychotic friend killed them.

"What happened to you guys? Why is Nora chasing you?" Blake asked.

"I'll explain it to her later, after she calms down." Ren whispered to the other runaway, who simply nodded in return. "Nora is mad at us right now."

"But why is she so mad?" Ren and Yang knew that they could never tell anyone what Ren's semblance is. Yang decided to make a small lie to cover them.

"I had to talk to Ren in private about this situation. He knows medicine and thought that he could help. He told me that the cure for this is time. I gave him a quick hug and Nora found out. She is VERY possesive of him. Why she attacked him too I will never know, but we are mos-" Yang's gaze wandered to her sister's unmoving body atop her partner's bed. "What did you do to my sister?" She stood up, eyes shining red and hair engulfed in flames.

"Please listen! She said she felt sick and began convulsing. We don't know what happened. Honestly!"

"But where is Weiss?" Yang began to calm down, eyes still burning after Blake's attempts to soothe her.

"She ran into the bathroom, blushing. She also said something about Ruby. I think she likes her." Yang was instantly engulfed in flames again.

Ren sighed, "I think you made the situation worse by saying that."

...

Ruby looked over the side of the ship to see a small island in the distance. There was a cage on the island with an ice whirlwind trapped inside.

"That's the Ice Princess. Where is the dragon?" The boat began shaking as a giant yellow beast rose from underneath the patch of land.

"Finally! Some company! It has been Xiao Long since anyone has passed by here. Look who Rose to the occasion." It grunted. Ruby and the Cookie God cringed in terror. Ruby knew that she had to defeat the beast and rescue the Ice Princess. She unfolded Crescent Rose and prepared to fight.

...

Jaune and Pyrrha stared at the open door to their dorm. They still could not believe that Nora freaked out over Yang dragging Ren away. She was very overprotective over her childhood friend. That was probably why she never let Pyrrha look at Ren.

"Ok, that was weird, even by Nora's standards." Jaune broke the silence.

"I can't say I disagree." With that, Pyrrha decided to take advantage of her knight while the rest of her team was away. Jaune realized that he was going to have a bad time.

...

"Chill out. I don't want to fight." The dragon snorted. "I just want someone to laugh at my jokes."

"Why did you take the princess?" Ruby questioned.

"She likes my jokes." The Ice Princess looked happy. Ruby thought that the dragon's reasoning was strange. But, she had to save the princess, so she struck a deal.

"If you give us the princess, you can stay with us at the Cookie Kingdom. Deal?" The dragon thought about the warrior's offer for a few moments before agreeing. It lowered the island low enough for Ruby to grab the caged princess. She opened the cage and the princess shot out.

She told Ruby, "Thank you for freeing me. I liked its puns, but I disliked being in that cage." She floated over to Ruby and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed harder than the color of her hood.

Cookie God interrupted them, "How will we take this dragon to the kingdom? It won't fit on the boat."

"I can swim behind you."

"Well then, let's go to the kingdom!" The boat began floating toward the faraway kingdom with the Sun Dragon trailing behind.

...

Weiss cowered in the bathroom. She couldn't believe that she told Blake about her secret. She had told nobody about it, but it slipped out. It seemed like the universe hated her. Suddenly, she heard pounding at the bathroom door and decided to ignore it, but the door began to melt. The bathroom door was one of the few things in the dorm that was not fire-proof.

"WEISS!" Yang angrily yelled to the now trembling heiress. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO BLAKE? ABOUT RUBY?"

"Please don't hurt me." Weiss squeaked. The brawler continued to burn any hopes of surviving this incident. Yang charged at Weiss, hoping to grab her, but she ducked and Yang crashed into the bathtub. The curtains caught on fire from Yang falling past them and when Yang realized what she did, she willed her semblance to deactivate and shoved Weiss out the burning bathroom. Blake grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the raging fire, hoping it would not spread.

...

As Ruby and her group sailed to the kingdom, she grew bored. Cookie God was steering the ship, Ice Princess was looking at the fish below, and Sun Dragon was playing with the catfish she saw earlier.

"Hey Sun Dragon!" It looked up from it's activity. "Do you have a name? Sun Dragon is a very literal name."

"Yeah, my name is Yang." Ruby felt like she knew that name from somewhere, but she could not remember where.

"Ice Princess, do you have a name?"

"My name is Weiss. Thank you for asking." Ruby also loosely recognized that name.

"How about you Cookie God?"

"My name is Monty." Ruby had never heard that name before. It seemed powerful, like it could create something important.

"Are you forgetting someone?" The catfish spoke. "My name is Blake."

"I think I know you, but I don't recognize Monty. Who are you?"

"I am Monty Oum, the creator of this world. I created you and all your friends and enemies. Everything that happens to you was thought up by me. Or one of my many fans. They like to write stories about you guys doing strange things like going on adventures while tripping. They call stories like this 'fan fictions'. Some get popular, but some are ignored. Anybody can write them as long as they have the materials."

"That sounds fun! Maybe I will write some someday."

"Haha!" Monty laughed at his creation. "You are so cute." He regained control over the cookie ship. He decided that in the next few parts of his creation, Yang will have her arm chopped off and Pyrrha will die. The fans would LOVE that.

...

"I'm sorry Weiss." Yang apologized profusely to her conscious teammates and Ren, who was speechless. "I didn't mean to get so mad. I'm just trying to protect Ruby."

"It's ok." Weiss comforted Yang. "I know how you feel."

"The fire is now out." An exhausted Blake proclaimed. She flopped on her bed next to Ruby, who was still unconscious.

"So," Yang said to Weiss. "Do you have feelings for my sister? Tell me. I won't get mad."

Weiss squeaked, "Maybe a little?" Yang grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome to the family!" Weiss was so relieved at Yang's reaction. She thought that she would have been scorched. After a few minutes, Weiss fell asleep in the brawler's warm embrace without a care.

...

Ruby, Yang the dragon, Weiss the princess, Blake the catfish, and Monty finally reached the Cookie Kingdom. It had tall cookie walls and cookie buildings. Cookie people were walking around and cookie guards awaited the Cookie God's return. Cookie boats floated along the shore and a single cupcake wrapper laid outside the walls.

"The cookies and the cupcakes have been fighting for centuries. We think that the war will never end." Monty explained to the mix-matched group. Yang stomped onto the land and crashed through the walls. Monty just sighed and continued. The group walked through many small villages and climbed the hill leading to the Cookie Castle. They entered the castle and walked to the throne room. The doors were large enough for Yang to enter them without breaking anything.

Monty announced, "Ruby. This is your home now. You are now Queen of Cookie Land You may do anything you want." Ruby squealed and ran to the throne, taking a bite out of it. She sat down as Weiss approached her.

"I know I just met you," Weiss stuttered. "but will you marry me?"

"YES I WILL!" Ruby squealed again and ran to hug the princess. Ruby kissed her and said, "I love you."

...

"Well, what should we do?" Yang sighed. She had sat on Weiss's bed with the heiress in her lap for over an hour. Blake was surprised that she could sit for that long without complaining until now.

"We can do nothing, so we will do nothing." Ren said, stoically. Ruby twitched behind Blake, scaring her. She ran to Yang and clutched her arm.

"Calm down!" Yang yelled. Somehow, Weiss did not wake up. Apparently she could sleep through anything. Blake let go of her arm and sat next to her. After a few more moments, Ruby began moving. She blinked her dry eyes and looked at her teammates and Ren.

"What happened?"

"Ohmygoshsisareyoualright?" Yang dropped Weiss, grabbed Ruby, and hugged her so hard she could not breathe.

"Ow."

"Oops. Sorry." Yang let go of her death grip on her sister. Weiss was still asleep on her bunk, even after Yang threw her out of joy. Blake walked over to her and hugged her too. She walked back over to Weiss and woke her up. Weiss ran to Ruby and confessed her love. Ruby was surprised by the heiress's sudden melt. She finally cut off Weiss with a kiss.

"Better now?" Weiss nodded, blushing. "Did I do anything embarrassing?" Blake and Weiss shook their heads, Yang held her arms up in confusion, and Ren did nothing. "How long was I out?"

"Approximately three and a half hours. Don't worry, it's a weekend." Blake said.

"Also," Ruby continued. "Who is Monty Oum?" Weiss and Blake tilted their heads in confusion while Yang looked at Ren.

He whispered to her, "Don't say anything about him."

"I don't know sis. He is probably someone your mind made up." Ren sighed at his friend's cover-up.

"I want to tell you what I saw." Ruby exclaimed. "Let's get food first. I'm hungry." The five of them walked to the cafeteria where they were greeted by Nora. She sat between Yang and Ren, glaring at the blond occasionally. Jaune and Pyrrha were nowhere to be seen, but it doesn't take much to imagine what they were doing. After they finished lunch, they walked back to RWBY's dorm and talked for a short while.

...

"...and then Weiss proclaimed her love to me and I kissed her!" Ruby finished her story.

"Wow sis, maybe I should try one of those cookies. That sounds fun!" Everyone shook their heads out of fear. Nobody knew what chaos she could cause.

"Well," Blake said. "I put those cookies in front of CRDL's door. We will see what happened later." Ruby's scroll buzzed with a call from the infirmary. The call said that team CRDL was knocked out after eating poisoned cookies and warned her not to eat any mysterious foods.

"Anyways, Blake and I will go to the library." Weiss said. The two of them left.

"Ren! Let's see Grimmnado!" Nora yelled.

"No. You should go with Weiss and Blake."

"You too Rubes." Nora dejectedly ran to the library with Ruby. Yang and Ren were left in the room alone.

"Babe, do you want to see Grimmnado?" Yang asked after confirming that they were alone.

"Ok. I've been wanting to see it for a while." Ren replied before giving his girlfriend a kiss. He knew that she was special from the moment he met her. He also noticed that Blake had an interest in her, so he took her before Blake could. The two of them, hand in hand, walked to the bullheads that flew to Downtown Vale to see Grimmnado.

...

Omake

Yang woke up in Beacon's halls. She didn't understand why Ren had taken her here. Maybe he didn't have enough energy or was unfocused. Maybe he trolled her, but he would never do that. She began walking to her dorm when she ran into a man who was dashing down the same hallway. The man oddly looked like Ruby, but the combat skirt was replaced by a pair of red and black shorts.

"I'msorryIdidn'tmeanto!" He spouted quickly. "Wait, you look like my brother."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Garnet! I am leader of team RWBY! For some reason, they named the team that even though it only matches with one of our member's names. Oh! You should meet my brother Yin! He is really nice. He might be yelling at Eis right now though. They yell at each other a lot. I think they don't like each other. Noire is in the library right now, so you can meet him later. Come with me!" Yang followed Garnet to team RWBY's room. They were still far away before they could hear yelling, likely from RWBY's dorm. "By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Yang."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a sister named Ruby." Yang realized where she was now. She was in a genderbent version of her own world. She grabbed her pocket knife, and after staring at it for a short while, broke it. It dissolved into yellow dust before disappearing. She would never go back to her world again.

...

Ren was standing in the bathroom waiting for Yang to come back. He knew that he accidentally sent her to the wrong dimention. He kept staring at the small yellow flame left behind. Suddenly, the flame flickered out. He then realized that he lost the love of his life.

...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This is a one-shot I thought of randomly, so I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for guessing Ren's semblance. I kinda had to. I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does. Bye!**


End file.
